Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus VIII
Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus VIII (January 20, 1920 - December 20, 2019) was a World War II veteran who is the father of Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. Boleslaus is known to have fought in World War II on the European side of the globe. He was of the U.S. Air Force during the war, and he was part of the D-Day Normandy invasions on June 6, 1944 part of the allies' Operation Overlord mission against the Nazis. The invasion was successful and it led to the Liberation of Paris, and eventually, the whole nation of France from Nazi colonization. A year later, Adolf Hitler committed suicide as well as the rest of other head Nazi leaders, military or political. Boleslaus was one of those Jewish Americans who participated in the war. Boleslaus was born to Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus VII (also a war veteran but from WWI) and Elizabeth Andrea Dearborn, in New York City, a city that holds one of the largest Jewish communities in the U.S. Two generations earlier, Boleslaus' grandfather immigrated from Romania in 1871, and he settled in New York City, where many European immigrants settled. Boleslaus was inspired to engage in politics by President Franklin D. Roosevelt, a president he would serve under during the war. Boleslaus became a member of the Democratic Party and became a staunch supporter for Roosevelt. In 1938, Boleslaus inherited his father's interest in the military, and after high school, he signed up for military school. As a result of the 1941 Pearl Harbor invasions, Franklin D. Roosevelt pushed the country to war and he had widespread support to do so. Boleslaus was unexpectedly drafted and went off to Europe to fight the Nazis. After the war, Boleslaus returned home to his family, and he met Charlotte Lockwood at a Christmas party, the new fell in love and they married in 1949 while Charlotte was already pregnant. The couple had their only son, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. Biography Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus VIII was born on January 20, 1920, in New York City, to Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus VII and Elizabeth Andrea Dearborn. The possibility of Boleslaus born in the Jewish section of the city looms. Boleslaus' father was a WWI veteran, and his grandfather was a Romanian immigrant. The Dearborn family were Boleslaus' favorite babysitters as a child, and he was raised with Jewish values. Boleslaus' mother was a Protestant, and Elizabeth Dearborn's marriage to Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus VII was fiercely opposed by her parents. Boleslaus became interested in politics because of the 1932 elections. Boleslaus' father was one of those veterans who fought in the Bonus Army conflict, Boleslaus participated in one of the conflicts. The Boleslaus family endorsed Franklin D. Roosevelt for President, and Roosevelt landslided Hoover very severely. In the beginning of Roosevelt's administration, Boleslaus' father was given a job at the Civilian Conservation Corps, an offer from Roosevelt that Boleslaus accepted. Boleslaus himself was given the job in 1936. Boleslaus lived in one of the CCC camps in the Snowy Mountain Fire Observation Station in Upstate New York in Indian Lake. In 1938, he graduated from High School and entered West Point. In 1941, Boleslaus was unexpectedly drafted after the Pearl Harbor attacks. He was sent to Europe to fight the Nazis. In 1945, Hitler dies, and Nazism falls, and Boleslaus returned home from the airforce. As a result of the war, the Civilian Conservation Corps dissolved and Boleslaus received military benefits. He fell in love with Charlotte Lockwood and then married her in 1949. Charlotte Lockwood was already pregnant during the wedding and on January 23, 1950, they had a son named Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. In 1951, they attempted to have another child but a miscarriage occurred. In 2010, his son became Prime Minister of Chawosauria, but by 2011, he was struck by Alzheimer's. In 2019, before leaving office, his son came out as bisexual, but Boleslaus was unable to know because of his Alzheimer's. Boleslaus got to live a long life. Boleslaus died in bed on December 20, 2019, in a hospital in New York City, the same hospital he was born in and where his children were born in. Boleslaus died with his son at his side. Boleslaus was 99 years old. See also * Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX - only child and son. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Boleslaus Family Category:Parents of the Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria